


【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦3

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦3

幸福的单身生活是相似的，不幸的婚姻生活各有各的没脸没皮。

00.  
朱正廷做了个梦，梦境跟他最近看过的一众探险片有关，大约是三十来岁的自己吧，突然从多维宇宙跌落回三维，穿越到十几岁的他身上。朱正廷打量着自己重返青春的脸，感动得涕泪横流。然后无比享受美妙的青春，比如更加刻苦地去训练，更加留恋地去聆听老师的每一段教诲，更加心无芥蒂的去和同学相处，把扭捏变成开怀大笑，把哽咽变成放声痛哭，甚至在接受学长情书时，为了感受左边胸膛里澎湃的悸动，不停地按回放键……又机缘巧化，跟着地质队和铁三角一起，到莽莽大山中寻找宝藏，在千钧一发的洞崖中，还不忘跟英雄Alpha来段以身相许、一吻定情……  
眼见就要把自己初吻交代出去了，忽然他脚一蹬，眼前的画面全消失了，只有黑暗中隐约传来婴儿的啼哭声。  
“呜哇—呜哇—呜哇——”  
越来越近。  
啧，谁家孩子这么吵，影响他睡觉。  
是的，他知道自己在做梦了，但是好困，他不想醒。  
“呜哇……”  
“呜哇……”  
“呜哇……”  
“妈！关窗子啊！”  
“跟你说多少遍了不要一大清早就把窗户打开！”  
朱正廷烦死了，一掀被子睁眼，见阿姨正抱着蔡一悯喊他，他这么突然一醒，倒把眼前这俩人吓了一跳。  
“正廷？哦，一悯饿了，该喂奶了。”  
“噢……”  
他懊恼地接过孩子，撩起衣服就喂，整个人坐在床上一摇一晃，显得毫无灵魂。直到孩子在他怀里呛得咳嗽，这才回过神来，把孩子举到眼前来瞧一瞧。  
嗯？这哪来的孩子？  
他妈呢？  
朱正廷懂了，他结婚了。  
时间倏地又回到这个清晨。

蔡徐坤一早就走了，朱正廷心里不爽，果然跟他相处的时间里只有做爱。阿姨跟蔡打上了照面，接手料理这个家。阿姨是朱正廷妈妈请的，人还不错，其他的他没问，估计也是沾点亲带着故。他抱蔡一悯下楼时，碰见阿姨抱着洗好的床单去晾晒。  
“哦，今天天儿好，我把床单洗了。”阿姨瞧见他，突然磕巴了一句。朱正廷点点头，礼貌地说了声谢谢。  
“朱贵妃，您醒啦。”Justin正坐在他家沙发上，冲他挥了挥手里的白纸。  
“把表填了，我带你去浪。”  
朱正廷接过来一看，居然是份联谊信息表，除了三围，个人信息事无巨细需要填的一清二楚。“你搞什么啊，大清早叫我填这种东西，不是说私人聚会么？我是去叙旧，又不是征婚。”  
“想得美了，私人聚会谁出场子谁出钱？哦，就我们这一大帮带粉儿的明星，去哪儿都能引起骚乱，人家处于安全考虑，不大愿意接。”  
也是，朱正廷想了想，聚个会嘛，大家都不愿意闹大动静，可不请好安保，又多半会引起秩序骚乱。  
“所以啦，尤长靖的老板给了个会所我们，不过是新开张，需要宣传。咱几个填表只是个过场，真正有用的，是那些生意场上的交际人，人家没结婚的，可等着收获一场美丽的艳遇呢。”  
朱正廷看着他冒着精光的眼睛，十分无语。Justin按了按笔，“你报，我写。姓名？”  
……  
“姓名？”Justin抬头看了看朱正廷的脸色，一笔一划在纸上认真写到。  
哦，朱—正—廷。  
“婚姻状况？算了我还是自己写吧，已婚已育……”  
朱正廷握紧了拳头。  
“别不服气了，”Justin头也没抬，扔给他一张纸，“我也填了，喏，自己看，未婚未育。”  
朱正廷翻了个白眼，“你这么写，是想过去钓金龟婿吗？”  
“别，我跟范丞丞只差一张纸了！”  
是啊，他弟弟黄明昊和范丞丞在一起多少年了，他跟蔡徐坤还是范丞丞牵的线。俩人这么咸不淡的过着，该做的做了，不该做的估计也做了一大摞了，可他还是觉得黄明昊挺自由的。朱正廷脑瓜子闪了一闪，突然觉得很微妙。  
一张纸，好像差了千山万海。  
Justin填完表，见朱正廷呆呆地盯着自己，知道他脑子又转不开了，温州小机灵拍拍自己浑圆挺翘的屁股，“看看我这，再看看你自己。生了孩子就多那么二两肉，以前那么扁坤哥是怎么下去手的？”  
朱正廷脑子转回来了，“我、比、你、白。”

02.  
夜里，朱正廷趴在蔡徐坤身上，“我问你，我很扁吗？”  
蔡徐坤眼皮儿一滋，差点笑出来，“啥啊？汤圆吗？”  
“啧，”朱正廷抬手就是一掌，“我，屁股!”  
“哦，这个啊……”蔡徐坤双手摸上去，捏了捏，“是没什么肉，你不一向没屁股么。”  
以前谈恋爱的时候就挺扁的，不过没关系，能生就行。  
朱正廷眼睛一红，抬手又是一掌，“那你跟我在什么一起？”  
蔡徐坤心里笑得直抽，“那我能因为一屁股决定跟不跟你么？我那么肤浅？”  
他抬起朱正廷下巴，痴迷地看了看。  
我老婆，真TM漂亮。  
他这漂亮老婆呼扇着睫毛盯他，委屈地噘着嘴一路往下爬，一边爬一边盯，像只匍匐狩猎的小野猫，诱惑得不得了。  
蔡徐坤有些期待他要干啥，果然爬到下半截停住了，扒了皮带就要上嘴。  
“哎哎哎！”蔡徐坤赶忙拦住他，“我还没洗，脏。”  
“不要你管。”朱正廷挥开他，闷在内裤里一天的巨物弹了出来，一股冲鼻的咸腥。  
“你怎么这么大一股味。”朱正廷衔住了头，结果发现往下吞不下去，又给吐了出来。  
“我这还没上嘴呢，你咋就这么大？”他没好气地扇了那玩意一下，“一点成就感也没有。”  
“你还没有成就感？”蔡徐坤抱着他一个翻身，“我看见你就硬，厉不厉害？”  
“哟这位爷，您这是夸我厉害，还是夸您自己？”朱正廷搂上他脖子，袖管顺着两截洁白的藕臂划了下来，蹭得蔡徐坤脸痒痒的。  
当然心也痒。  
“谁答应谁厉害。”

03.  
蔡徐坤抚上他额头，捧着他脸颊，又准备来个全套。  
朱正廷把他的手扒拉下来，舔湿了自己的嘴，咬着下唇看他。  
“尝尝？”  
蔡徐坤定睛一看，这才发现他睡衣扣子解了两颗，露出半个奶头，红艳艳的暴露在空气中。  
他老婆平常看人眼神就魅，他还仔细研究过，这时刻更是魅上加魅，搞得他十分受不了。他把朱正廷裤子脱了，用性器抵在他股间磨蹭。  
“你咋这么会呢？”  
我咋这么会呢？嗯？  
朱正廷脑子一跳，耳边突然想起白日里Justin愤懑的小嗓子，“你现在跟我这么没羞没躁的吗朱正廷？你已经直接怼我屁股白了吗？你宝贝弟弟的纯洁心灵都要受到污染了。”  
我现在很没羞没躁了吗？  
他把蔡徐坤的头从胸前扒拉起来。  
“我现在很浪吗？”  
“啊？”蔡徐坤两眼失神地看着他，他老婆现在面带潮色、衣衫不整，双腿大张的躺在他身下，问他浪不浪？  
我说不浪，你那湿漉漉的眼睛和奶头能答应吗？  
“不是……我说你怎么——”蔡徐坤想了想把后面那半截话咽了下去，继续埋头耕作，“什么浪不浪的瞎琢磨，我就知道我在你身上很浪。”  
好吧，朱正廷很快又被大力的操干给糊弄了过去。

翌日清早，蔡徐坤在门口碰上了恰好出门的Justin。  
他拦住这小弟，“昨儿在我们家蹭的饭呢？”  
Justin眼珠子转得飞快，“没吃上呢，说了两句我就走了。”  
“说了啥，他昨天心神不宁的。”  
Justin眼皮一跳，妈的朱正廷你老公嗅觉这么灵敏，你能不能稍微别那么一孕傻三年，纯卖我呢这不是。  
“坤哥他是我哥，我能说什么，找他吐槽丞丞咯，你知道这又不能跟别人说。”他装模作样叹了口气，仔细观察着蔡徐坤的眼色，“我家丞丞啊，榆木疙瘩似的，呆。”  
蔡徐坤扯了扯嘴角，“毕竟你们还没结婚嘛，结了就好了。”  
“是吼，正廷也这么说。”Justin笑得露出两颗兔牙，样子可可爱爱的，表情却有些揶揄，“结了婚……真的不太一样？”  
“呵。”蔡徐坤轻轻一笑，无可奉告。

04.出了小区大门俩大明星分道扬镳各赶通告，蔡徐坤闭着眼睛想，朱正廷是怎么被他带坏的。  
无非是他穿着大几号的男朋友衬衫勾引他，而另一个被他光裸的大腿诱惑得涎水直流。两个人可以在做早餐时伴着熹微晨光做做“早运动”，也可以吃饭吃到一半就吃到下面去，还可以买好一个星期的泡面关上窗帘锁死门贴着墙从家里的第一块砖开始从头做到尾。而这一切，不过都是热恋情侣抛头不顾的疯狂而已，他相信每个人都有过，特殊的不是他蔡徐坤。  
而结了婚……他咽了咽口水，刚往下想，“叮咚”一声，微信简讯传来。  
[你家正廷又白又软，抱着蔡一悯过来的时候，一股奶味。]  
发信人是朱正廷的弟弟，他原来的队友，现在他专门备注了的“贾机灵”。  
[你组织的聚会什么时候？哪些人参加？]  
嗨呀，还真是不上当！Justin一甩手机，刚想丢出去，又收了回来。  
聚会那么多人，他知道蔡徐坤不会关心到每一个参加者。  
[彦辰要来，郑锐彬不确定。]


End file.
